


Before the War

by jsaint34



Series: Back from a war [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While I wrote Back from a War first  This is the story before the story.  Steve, Nat, Bucky, Clint and Bobbi in their college years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sophomores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourLoyalReader](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YourLoyalReader), [ym4yum1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ym4yum1/gifts), [pleasesayitsnotso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesayitsnotso/gifts).



Steve Rogers wasn’t the most popular kid in school. That honor went to his best friend Bucky Barnes. They’ve been through everything together. Bucky stopped people from bullying Steve. And Steve helped Bucky with his homework. Now they’re beginning their sophomore year of college. What they couldn’t yet know is how their lives were about to drastically change.  
“Come on Buck! It’s registration day! If you don’t get your butt in gear we’re going to be late!”  
From behind the bedroom door, Bucky’s reply is muffled.  
“Just five more minutes, Steve.”  
Oh no, buddy! I tried all last year to get into this art history class. It’s the last prerequisite I need for my major. I’m not going to miss out on it this year because you’ve got a hangover.”  
He pounds on the door one more time, but to no avail. When the snoring starts he has to give up and dash out the door. Ten minutes later, he’s running right for the opening door of the building, and collides with a girl making her exit. As her books go flying he is dumbfounded.  
“Why don’t you watch where you’re going jerk!”  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you. I…”  
He is attempting to help gather up her books, but the girl cuts him off mid-sentence.  
“Yeah, obviously! Why don’t you give me my books so I can go get registered for the renaissance artists’ class. Don’t just stare at me like that, move it!”  
She quickly grabs her books and turns on her heel to head for the fine arts building. After regaining his composure, Steve walks into the art history building and gets one of the last places in the class. When Bucky finally recovered from the previous nights’ festivities he made his way out to register for classes.  
“So did you get into art history this year, Steve?”  
“Yeah, but man I had an interesting encounter earlier today.”  
“Oh yeah? Tell me about it.”  
“I ran into this girl by accident at the art history building. You should have seen her. Her auburn hair, and her green eyes flashing with anger at me. She was definitely a pistol. I’ve never met a girl like her before.”  
“So you’re saying she was hot, right?”  
“Come on, Bucky. There’s more to a woman than just the question of how hot she is.”  
“Yeah, whatever. What’s her name?”  
“Didn’t get her name. I tried to apologize but she stormed off.”  
“Then forget about her. What are the chances you’ll see her again? This is a big campus, with plenty of college women. Listen, I have to go. I need to find out when football try-outs are going to be. I’ll see you later, buddy.”  
“Hey, hope you make the team this year.”  
Bucky waves as he walks away. Looking down at his map, Steve now has to find the new literature building. Engrossed in the directions, he doesn’t notice that he’s about to bump into someone. When she turns around the same green eyes from before lock on his embarrassed blue eyes.  
“Seriously, do you ever watch where you’re going?”  
“Well I could, if they hadn’t built a new lit building since last year. Now, do you always get this angry when someone accidentally bumps into you?”  
“Well that depends. How many times do plan on ‘accidentally’ bumping into me today?”  
It’s not often that Steve’s anger gets the better of him, but for this girl to insinuate he’s doing this intentionally sets him off.  
“If you wouldn’t stand in the middle of the sidewalk acting like the Campus Queen and expecting people to bow down before you, maybe people wouldn’t bump into you. While going about their own business, I might add.”  
Her anger turns into amusement at being called out like this. No one has ever had the guts to stand up to her attitude before.  
“You know, no guy has ever had the temerity to call me out like that. Who are you?”  
Thinking he screwed up, he starts to walk away. The last thing he needs is a run-in with campus police. But the girl grabs his arm and pulls him back.  
“Where do you think you’re going? I asked you a question.”  
“I know how this works. If I tell you my name, you’ll call the campus police and report me. No thanks.”  
This is the second time he has surprised her in less than five minutes. Amusement has turned into confusion at his now sheepish behavior.  
“I’m not going to call the campus police. I just want to know your name.”  
“It’s Steve, Steve Rogers.”  
“I’m Natasha Romanoff. You say you’re looking for the new lit building? I can show you where that is.”  
Before getting a chance to reply, Natasha grabs his hand and drags him down the sidewalk. Ten minutes later, he’s standing right where he needs to be.  
“Here we are. I hope you get into the class you need. It was nice to meet you. I’ll see you around campus Steve, Steve Rogers.”  
While walking away, she looks back and gives him a wink. After entering the lit building he lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.


	2. Classes

Steve’s first class of the new year was art history. When he walked in the class room the size of it astounded him.  
“This looks more like an amphitheater. At least I got into this class. Better find a seat.”  
As he looks around he catches a glimpse of auburn hair in the top row. With a double take, he’s not sure he can believe his eyes.  
“That can’t be her. The odds of sharing a class with Natasha are…, nah it’s just my imagination.”  
He takes a seat in the second row, and the girl at the top is having a conversation with a friend, but out of the corner of her eye, thought she saw someone familiar.  
“Nat, you okay? Did you see someone else you know in this class?”  
“I thought I saw that guy I told you about Bobbi. I knew he was going to be in art history, but I don’t think it was him.”  
“Right, the guy you’re crushing on. The one that accidentally bumped into you twice on Monday.”  
“Shut up! I’m not crushing on him. It’s just that I’ve never met a guy who had the guts to call me out like he did.”  
“Uh-huh. Says the girl who called me out about my crush on Clint. Come on Nat, you have the same doe-eyed look I got at after you introduced me to him.”  
“Whatever Morse. Hey how are things with Clint? He spends all of his time with you, so I barely see him anymore.”  
“Well we’re doing great. He’s trying out for the U.S. archery team. He’s hoping to compete in the next Olympics.”  
“Well, tell him I wish him luck.”  
They take their seats as the Professor introduces himself and begins the class.  
“Good Morning, my name is Professor Coulson. Over the next semester you will be learning the stories of the greatest artists in history. Names like Michelangelo, Da Vinci, Botticelli, and one of my favorites Bernini. Many of these artists incurred the wrath of the church, but if you’re interested in that story, you should take the religious symbology class. Now, your first paper is going to be on Leonardo Da Vinci.”  
As he continues the lecture, Natasha is thrilled about the assignment. She continues taking notes, but manages to spare a discreet glance down at the second row. She still can’t be sure, but the guy did kind of look like Steve. When the class ends, she and Bobbi head off for their own next classes. Unbeknownst to the guy, who is talking with the Professor.  
“I really look forward to your class, Professor Coulson. I’ve been determined to take it since last year.”  
“Well I’m glad you were successful. What’s your name son?”  
“Steve Rogers.”  
“Rogers? Didn’t you have some artwork on display in the student gallery?”  
“Yes, Sir. Mine was the sketch of the brownstone apartment in Brooklyn. It’s where I grew up.”  
“For a graphite sketch it was incredible. The colors were vibrant, your detail was spectacular. The way you did that sketch, it kind of had the feel of a photograph.”  
“Thank you, this may seem strange, but would you take a look at a sketch I did last night?”  
“It’s not a strange request. I’ve got a few minutes to spare.”  
Reaching into his laptop bag, Steve pulls the pad out and hands it to his Professor. The subject matter is a little embarrassing to him, but an honest critique would help.  
“Wow, you did this last night? Who is she, an old girlfriend?”  
“Oh, no sir. She’s uh…someone I met twice while registering for classes. I’m hoping I caught the fire in her eyes perfectly.”  
“Looks kind of like anger. How exactly did you meet her?”  
“I kind of accidentally ran into her while she was exiting this building. It was more than anger, she was furious.”  
“Would have been hard to miss that. Honestly it’s a great piece. The lines are a little rough, but the human body is notoriously difficult to capture when emotions are running high. You haven’t shown this to her, have you?”  
“No, and I’m not sure I should. Partly because I worry about her reaction, but also because I haven’t seen her since that day.”  
“Well, you should keep this between us then. But don’t give up on this talent of yours. You might even be able to get your artwork featured in an art museum. See you in class next week.”  
Steve is thankful for the feedback. Up until now he never thought about getting his work displayed, other than at school.  
“An art museum. I hope my work is good enough for that someday.”  
Over the next few days both Steve and Natasha would just miss each other. They did end up having four classes together, but wouldn’t know it for two weeks. While sitting in her Latin class, she would find herself thinking about him.  
“I wonder what class Steve is in right now. Oh for the love of God. He’s just another guy. What’s wrong with me?”  
From the front of the room the Professor’s voice snaps her out of her daydreaming.  
“Miss Romanoff! Are you paying attention?”  
“Of course Professor Johnson.”  
“Then would you kindly repeat and then translate the phrase I just spoke in Latin for the rest of the class.”  
“Sedit qui timuit ne non succederet. Translated means: He who feared he would not succeed, sat still.”  
“Thank you Miss Romanoff. Class dismissed.”


	3. Next Meeting

After their initial first and second meeting Steve and Natasha didn’t see each other. For two weeks their lives continued on. Although the truth was that all she could think about was him, likewise he only thought about her. The next time they would meet was in the renaissance artists’ class. As usual, Steve isn’t watching where he’s walking.  
“Excuse me; I’m trying to get to my seat.”  
“Well if you would watch where you’re going, you wouldn’t bump into people.”  
As she turns around the same pair of green eyes lock in on him.  
“Well hi, Steve, Steve Rogers. It’s been two weeks since I helped you find the lit building. I thought you might be avoiding me.”  
“Natasha, umm…I-I didn’t know we had the same class.”  
She thinks his stuttering is adorable. That’s when she realized Bobbi was right, she has a crush.  
“Somehow, I don’t think this is the only class we have in common, Steve. You wouldn’t happen to be in Professor Coulson’s Wednesday art history class would you?”  
“Yeah, yeah I am, and Professor May’s…”  
“Thursday poetry class, and Dr. Simmons anthropology class, right?”  
“How did you know I’ve got all of those classes? Were you spying on me?”  
“Spying on you? That’s rich, but no. If I was to venture a guess, I’d say your major is art education. You’re taking the same classes I need for my art history degree.”  
This isn’t the first time he has become speechless around her. They barely know each other, so he’s amazed that she guessed his degree. When Professor Audrey Nathan calls for the class to begin, he is even more surprised when she sits down next to him, instead of going up to her normal top row seat.  
“Okay class, last week we discussed Bernini and his works for the Vatican. For your next assignment you’re going to write a paper on the renaissance artist of your choice. For the last few minutes of class, I want you to peruse your textbook and discover the works of these amazing people. In your paper I expect you to describe in detail the style of art, be it sculpture, painting, or sketches. You are of course free to visit any on New York’s art museums. This paper is going to make up twenty percent of your final grade for the semester. This assignment is due by next Friday’s class.”  
As the class is drawing to a close, Steve is intently going through the book, trying to make up his mind on which artist to write about. He is so focused, that he doesn’t notice Natasha staring at him. When they depart for the weekend he realizes she is walking beside him. Her next question is not only blunt, but completely catches him off guard.  
“Hey Steve, would you walk with me back to my apartment?”  
“W-why do you want me to do that? I thought that after class you’d run off somewhere to get away from me.”  
“I get it, you don’t know a thing about women, do you? It is okay for a girl to want a friend to walk her home every once in a while.”  
“A friend, huh? Okay, I can walk with you to your apartment.”  
As they begin the walk across campus, Natasha takes his arm in hers. Her actions are confusing, but his heart rate increases at the closeness they are sharing. The rest of the walk is awkwardly silent, because he isn’t sure of the right way to ask her out. At the front of her building she drags him inside and up the steps to her apartment.   
“Well this is my place. Thanks for walking me home. See you in class on Monday?”  
“Yeah, you know I was thinking about that assignment from Professor Nathan. There’s uh, this new exhibit on the renaissance opening at the Met this weekend, and I was wondering…”  
“You were wondering what?”  
“I was wondering, since we have that assignment and all, would you like to uh…do you maybe want to…”  
The two times he has paused in his question has made her impatient. She thinks that at this rate it will be Christmas before he gets the words out.  
“Steve, do you want to go see the new exhibit at the Met with me?”  
“Hey! I was trying to ask you that.”  
“Yeah, I know. So it’s a date?”  
Steve gets a lump in his throat, and can only nod yes. Never in his life has he been asked out by a girl before. She smiles at him, then leans in with a kiss to his cheek.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Steve.”  
After closing her door, she watches him through the peephole. His reaction was not what she expected. A small jump in the air and whooping shout made her smile bigger. Clearly this guy has never had a girl interested in him before. Watching as he runs down the stairs, Natasha doesn’t notice when Bobbi walks up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder.  
“Nat? What was that noise? Is there something interesting outside our front door?”  
“No Bobbi. But I’ve got a date tomorrow.”  
“Let me guess, it’s with that what’s his name you couldn’t shut up about these past two weeks.”  
“His name is Steve. He’s a really great guy.”  
“I’ll believe that when I meet him. And you know how Clint is going to react when he finds out.”  
“Yeah, that’s why he’s not going to, until I’m ready to tell him. It’s funny that you mention meeting him, because if this goes well, I want you and Clint to go on a double date with us.”  
“We’ll see about that.”


	4. First Date

Saturday morning came, and Steve wanted to make a really good impression. He shaved before his shower and dressed in a brand new pair of blue jeans, with a gray and blue plaid button down shirt. Arriving at her apartment early, his nervousness is getting to him. The sweat starts dripping down his face, so he wipes it away with his handkerchief before knocking. When the door opens, it isn’t Natasha who answers.  
“What do you want?”  
I’m sorry; I thought this was Natasha’s apartment. Am I on the wrong floor?”  
“No, this is the right floor. I’m Natasha’s room-mate, Bobbi. Who are you?”  
“Oh, I’m Steve, Steve Rogers. She and I are going to the Met today.”  
Bobbi’s next actions completely shock him. She steps out and shuts the door getting right up in his face.  
“You listen to me Rogers. When she gets home I expect that I will only be hearing about how you were the perfect gentleman. If you hurt her in any way, my boyfriend, who just happens to be her best friend, will make sure you regret it.”  
After a five minute stare down, Bobbi’s demeanor suddenly changes. At first she was intense, and kind of frightened him a bit, when she reopened the door, she couldn’t have been more welcoming.  
“So, come on in Steve. Nat should be ready in about ten minutes. Would you like something to drink?”  
“No thank you, Bobbi. I’m fine.”  
As he sits waiting for Natasha he is acutely aware of her scrutinizing gaze. Observing, testing, looks for signs of weakness. Ten minutes later the bedroom door opens and Natasha can immediately sense the tension in the room. Steve stands up to greet her, but is speechless. She’s wearing a light green summer dress that fits her in all the right places and serves to enhance the emerald green of her eyes. As an artist, the sight before him is perfect. So he captures it in his memory to sketch her later.  
“Hi Steve, ready to go?”  
“Sure. Natasha you look beautiful.”  
She blushes until her face is as red as her hair. Looping his arm in hers they head out the door. As he shuts the door he looks back and Bobbi gives him the same stern look she did upon first meeting him. Taking his truck they arrive at the Met in thirty minutes.   
“Come on Steve! I want to see the Da Vinci’s.”  
She grabs his hand and drags him towards the exhibit. He’s never been fond of the artist, but her enthusiasm as she describes the art in front of them is infectious. He can’t help but smile at the sound of her voice. The way she spoke will have him also writing a paper for the class on Da Vinci, specifically The Last Supper. After their visit to the museum, he decides to take her to lunch. Her choice was a Russian restaurant in Brighton Beach.  
“Ever had Russian food before Steve?”  
“No, I haven’t.”  
“Then you have to try the Veal Orlov. If you’re going for authentic, it’s the way to go. I think you’ll like it.”  
After the first bite, she can tell he is enjoying the meal. Going with something that was minimally spicy was a good choice. After lunch they go for a walk around Coney Island.  
“So, tell me something about you, Steve.”  
“Like what?”  
“Anything, anything you’re comfortable sharing.”  
“Well, I grew up in Brooklyn. I was raised by my mother. She taught me to respect everyone, regardless of whatever differences we may have.”  
“What about your Dad? What’s he like?”  
“My Dad was very kind. From what my Mom says he was always willing to lend a hand to anyone in need. He worked a lot so I didn’t ever see him all that much.”  
“Awful lot of past tense there, what happened?”  
“He enlisted in the Army. He served proudly in the Gulf War. The last thing he told me before he left was that a man has to stand up for what’s right, even when the world is standing against him.”  
“Sounds like your dad was a great man. You looked up to him. So where is he now?”  
“Dad died, he sacrificed his life to pull a fellow soldier out of the line of fire. Mom took it real hard.”  
Natasha thinks she just screwed up asking him something so personal on their first date. The melancholy sound of his voice and the wistful look in his eyes takes her back to her memories of her own Dad.  
“I’m sorry, Steve. If that was too personal a question…”  
“It’s okay, Natasha. You were just being curious. Mom and I became each other’s strength after that. She raised me right.”  
“It takes a strong woman to raise a child alone. From what I can tell, she did an amazing job with you.”  
“She did her best while working as a nurse. There were times when I was sick in my youth, but she still managed to be strong. So what about you?”  
“Me? There’s really not much to tell. My Mom and Dad had a great relationship. They encouraged me to always chase my dreams. Mom was even thrilled when I wanted to take ballet. She was glad to see I inherited her love of dance.”  
They end up walking on the beach, and talking for two more hours. Neither of them understands it, but their conversation just flows naturally. As the sun is setting they walk back to the truck. The drive back is silent, not because they don’t have anything else to say, but because the connection they’ve made is incredible. When his hand is placed on the seat between them, she interlaces her fingers with his own. After they arrive at her door, neither of them wants the night to end.  
“I had a really great time, Steve. Thanks for today.”  
“I had a great time too, Natasha. On our next date, maybe you can teach me more about your Russian heritage.”  
Her eyes brighten at the next date comment. For a couple of minutes they just stand outside the door, both unsure of the next move. Steve starts to lean in, knowing that this is a huge risk, but he has to take it. Natasha isn’t surprised at the bold move and meets him halfway. At 5 foot 7 she’s not short, but he’s almost 6 foot 3 so she has to stand on her tiptoes to reach. Their first kiss is chaste and gentle, but also the perfect end to a perfect day.


	5. Returning Home

When Natasha entered her apartment after the date, she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. Bobbi was sitting on the couch watching a movie, when her friend sat down on the floor, back to the door.  
“So, how was your date?”  
“Oh my God Bobbi, have you ever felt like when you’re with someone, time just seems to stand still?”  
“I hope that’s rhetorical. Because I’m dating Clint remember? He makes me laugh in a way I never thought was possible.”  
“Right, how silly of me. Steve was, there aren’t the words. He was kind; he listened to what I had to say. He treated me with the utmost respect. The guys we knew in high school never acted like this with us.”  
“That’s because they only had their minds on one thing. He was probably the same way.”  
“I doubt that. He told me that he got bullied a lot until he turned sixteen. I can believe that he genuinely cares for everyone just like he said.”  
“Are you sure he wasn’t just playing that up? A lot of guys pretend to be someone they’re not on first dates.”  
“There was only honesty in his eyes. He was raised in a single parent household. His mother taught him about compassion.”  
“So he’s a momma’s boy. You know what kind of reputation guys like that have.”  
“BOBBI! Just because he was raised alone by his mother, after his father died in the war, doesn’t make him a momma’s boy. Steve’s different. But he is for sure a gentleman.”  
“Well, then it’s a good thing I had that talk with him before you left.”  
“Did you threaten him? What did you say Clint would do?”  
“I was joking with him, but I did kind of insinuate that if he hurt you in any way, he’d end up regretting it.”  
“I should be angry with you for that. But, I know you were just looking out for me.”  
“I only wanted to be sure you wouldn’t get hurt.”  
“I know, but because you did threaten my date, you and Clint aren’t getting out of going on a double with us.”  
Bobbi sighs and accepts these terms. Being with Clint has made her behave like a protective older sister to Natasha, because he isn’t just Nat’s best friend, he’s more like a brother. Meanwhile Steve is having a similar conversation with Bucky.  
“About time you got home, punk. Where were you all day?”  
“I told you Buck, I was on a date.”  
“Yeah, I remember. So did you get any?”  
“Jeez, Bucky! It was a first date. Not everybody thinks like you.”  
“Well, come on man. You were out all day and missed the Dodgers game. Must have been something special, you haven’t missed a game in five years.”  
“It was a great first date. And that’s all I’m going to tell you.”  
“No Fair! I told you everything that happened on my dates with Mary Jane, and with Gwen.”  
“Yeah you did, and I still wish you hadn’t. Good night Buck.”  
When he closes the door to his bedroom, Steve can still hear his best friend begging for details. At the moment his mind is still on Natasha and the way she looked at him when he started to lean in for the kiss. Quickly he grabs a new sketch pad, to capture the image of her still in his mind’s eye. It feels impossible, but he thinks he may already be falling for her.


	6. Two days later

Monday came and it was just like any other day. Steve and Natasha both went to their classes, but didn’t have one together. As hard as they tried to focus, their memories were drawn back to the kiss. She was certain that the second one would be even better than the first. He was beginning to worry that he had made the move to soon. He is lost in thought on the walk back to his apartment.  
“Oh man, I shouldn’t have kissed her on the first date. Bucky and Tony always told me doing that reeked of desperation. What if she hated it? Maybe she’ll never want to see me again. I mean she seemed to enjoy it as much as I did, but what if she was just pretending? Face it Rogers you screwed this up.”  
Being so focused internally he doesn’t notice the bicycle being pedaled towards him. The rider narrowly avoids hitting him, by jumping the curb on to the sidewalk.  
“Hey! Open your eyes! You have a death wish or something?”  
Snapping out of his reverie, Steve notices he is standing in the street.  
“What are you talking about? I was just taking the crosswalk to get to my apartment.”  
“Yeah, well you almost walked right into me. I don’t know about you, but I’d hate to have a bike ridden right into my chest. And the crosswalk is five feet behind you.”  
Turning around he realizes that he was walking directly towards the middle of the street. With a couple of quick steps back he is at the crosswalk, as someone sidles up to him and wraps an arm around his waist.  
“Hey you, are you lost?”  
“No, I know where I’m going. Thanks but I don’t need any help.”  
“Come on Steve! Something must be bothering you if you don’t recognize me.”  
A short glance to his right side reveals the person standing next to him. The red hair and smell of Chanel No. 5 sharpens his senses.  
“Natasha? Hey! I w-was just thinking about you.”  
“Only good things I hope. So where are you off too?”  
“I was heading back to my apartment. I’ve got a lot of studying to do.”  
“Well come on. How about we go back to my place, and we can study together.”  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Maybe we should do this another day.”  
“Uh-uh. Something really is bothering you. I’d like to help if you’ll let me. And I’m not taking no for an answer.”  
With a change of direction, she is leading him back to her apartment again. She can feel how tense he is, and it worries her. Especially since he was so open when they were walking on the beach. When they arrive, Bobbi has left a note that she is out with Clint, so it’s just the two of them.  
“Okay, Steve talk to me. I realize we’re still getting to know each other, but I feel like I did something wrong. Does whatever is bothering you have to do with me?”  
“It’s not you, Natasha. It’s me. I…I really don’t know how to say this.”  
“Don’t tell me you already want to call this off? I thought we had a great time on our first date. Was the kiss that bad?”  
“What? No! We did have a great time. I just feel that maybe I pressured you into that kiss.”  
She begins to understand where he is going with this. Underneath his nervousness she can see the shy, skinny kid that he told her he used to be.  
“Steve, listen to me. If I hadn’t wanted you to kiss me, do you think you would have gotten that far? I didn’t feel pressured. And if you’re thinking I hated it, you can put that fear to rest.”  
Her honesty is refreshing, but it only slightly helps to calm his nerves.   
“Okay, I can see you’re still worried. Let me ask you a question. You don’t have to answer, but not answering is kind of like giving me an answer.”  
“Ask your question.”  
“Was I your first kiss ever?”  
When he blushes she knows that it’s the truth. He’d never kissed a girl up until that moment.  
“Is that hard to believe? Girls weren’t exactly lining up to go out with someone who stood 5 foot 3. And they sure didn’t want to have to bend down to give a kiss to someone like me.”  
“Then that was their loss. If they couldn’t see past the exterior to this…,” Natasha pauses for a moment as she places a hand against his heart, “…then they didn’t deserve you.”  
“Natasha, I…”  
“What, still having a hard time believing me? Here, I’ll prove it to you.”  
Her next move could be viewed as extremely forward for a second kiss, but she doesn’t care. She pushes him into a sitting position on her couch, and climbs on top of his lap. Threading her fingers in his hair, she leans in and locks her lips on his with an intensity she’s not used too. He’s shocked at first, but after a few moments he wraps his arms around her waist, and deepens the kiss. This one is more passionate, but still chaste. When they break for air, their cheeks are flushed and neither of them can really believe what just happened. As she rolls off to sit beside him, she leans her head against his shoulder.  
“So, do you still think you pressured me to kiss you?”  
A small chuckle escapes his lips and he can still taste her lipstick.   
“Okay, I’m an idiot.”  
“Yeah, no arguments there, Steve. So you’re going to stop overthinking everything now?”  
“Definitely. At least everything between us.”  
From that moment, the two of them were almost inseparable. She always sat next to him in class, and he would walk her home. They still took their developing feelings slowly, because neither of them had yet built a solid relationship from the ground up before. Two more weeks would pass before Natasha told Clint about Steve. He wouldn’t exactly take the news well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for some reason I had to go back to the scene from First Avenger with Steve and Peggy in the car. I don't know why, but it just kind of fit in this chapter with him and Natasha. He has his insecurities when talking to women, and he may have felt like he was pressuring her with the kiss I wrote for them back in chapter 4. And just before the second kiss I used her question to him about the kiss with only a minor change to the dialogue from Winter Soldier. I sincerely hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave feedback.


	7. Barton

Clint has just come back from his Olympic try-outs. He didn’t make this years’ archery team, but he was good enough to finish in the top eight. The officials kept him on their list if they needed an alternate, and encouraged him to try again. After two months away he and Bobbi were making up for a lot of lost time. When they got back from their date, Natasha was at home. Steve had left two hours prior to go help his Mom.  
“So the Hawkeye has finally come home. How were the try-outs, Clint?”  
“Hello to you to Nat. You’re seriously just going to sit there and not give me a hug, kiddo?”  
Natasha hates it when he calls her kiddo. Granted he’s two years older than her, so the nickname just feels natural to him. He’s called her that ever since they met in high school.  
“Of course I’m going to hug you. I just wanted you to be able to settle in for a minute. Perhaps even sit down when I tell you my good news.”  
As he looks at her, the smile that breaks out on her face is so wide; it threatens to split her lips. Having never seen her this happy before, he realizes this is not good news, it’s great news.  
“So spill it already.”  
“I met someone. I wasn’t expecting to, but it just happened.”  
“That’s great. I’m happy for you.”  
“You don’t sound happy. You sound upset. Come on Clint, you remember the deal we made when we met. We went out on one date, but we both knew we were just way to alike to make it work. Even from the beginning you always saw me as the little sister you never had.”  
He does look a little dejected, but still puts a smile on his face because his best friend is happy. Of course Bobbi also knew about the one date. Until their relationship really took off she was always a little jealous of how close he was with Nat.  
“You know she’s right Clint. I’ve met the guy. He’s really good for her.”  
“Wait a minute Bobbi. You met him? You know who he is and didn’t tell me about it!”  
“Clint, whoa. Natasha wanted to tell you herself. I promised not to say anything.”  
He tries to calm down, but neither of these two have kept secrets from him before.  
“All right, so how did you meet him? How long have you been seeing each other?”  
“We met on registration day. We’ve been dating for a month now.”  
“A MONTH! How in the hell could you keep this from me for so long?!”  
“You’ve been away, Clint. What if I had called you to tell you the news? How would you have reacted?”  
“Probably exactly like I am right now?! I gotta go; I need some time to think.”  
He storms out of the apartment. Maybe it’s childish to behave this way, and deep down he really is happy for her. So it’s not the fact that she’s seeing someone that’s bothering him. The problem is that she kept it quiet, when they used to tell each other everything.  
“I can’t believe he reacted like that. I know that one date you two had was important to him, but I thought that he got over you when we got together.”  
“Bobbi, Clint has loved me for a long time. Not the way he loves you though. I’ve seen him act this way before. He’s hurt and not sure how to feel. It’s similar to the situation he faced when Barney took off after their parents died.”  
“I should go after him; maybe I can talk some sense into him.”  
“No, it needs to be me. I’ll go after him.”  
There was always one place Clint went when something was bothering him. This small sports bar in downtown Manhattan got him through some rough times in his life. He went there to play darts when Barney first took off. He went there when it was clear that he and Natasha weren’t ever going to be more than friends. She was able to get in because the place allowed twenty and under in up until 9:00 p.m. It’s where she found him attempting to hustle a game of pool. This time he’s sitting at the bar when she walks in.  
“I knew you were going to come here Clint.”  
“So you followed me. Just like you always do. I said I needed time to think.”  
“Bullshit. You come here so you don’t have to think. So tell me the truth.”  
“The truth is a matter of perspective. So yeah, I’m a little upset that you met someone. But it’s not because I’m not happy for you. You used to tell me everything. When did that change?”  
“It hasn’t changed. I just didn’t want to get my hopes up if this didn’t work out. You remember the last guy I dated. You wanted to beat the crap out of him when we broke up.”  
“That’s because he wasn’t good enough for you, Nat. And I could see that he didn’t love you, or treat you the way you deserved.”  
“Yeah, you told me that then. Just this once though, I need you to promise me that you’ll give Steve a chance. Don’t judge him before you get to know him.”  
She’s never asked him to promise anything before. He would have if she had asked. The look in her eyes tells him she really cares for this guy. For a moment he’s not sure what to say.  
“All right Natasha, I promise that I’ll give him a chance. Besides if the goofy look you got when you said his name is any indication, this guy is definitely a keeper.”  
Breaking out in laughter, she’s glad her best friend still has his sense of humor.  
“Now that’s the Clint Barton I know and love. For a minute I thought you might be getting crabby in your old age.”  
When they walk out of the bar together she wonders where his bike is. He had planned to get drunk, so caught a cab. On the drive back, she answers all his questions about Steve.  
“Okay, he seems like a great guy Nat. Don’t worry; I’ll convince Bobbi that a double date is a great idea.”  
“If you can do that, it will be two I owe you.”


	8. Double Date

Getting Bobbi to agree to the double date wasn’t as hard as it seemed. Finding a place and the time was far more difficult. For Clint and Bobbi, Steve was still an unknown. Sure she’d already met him, but only for ten minutes. So they went the safe route, and suggested dinner and dancing. As it turned out, dinner was a good idea, but when Natasha told him about the rest of the date, Steve was concerned.  
“Come on Steve, it’ll be fun.”  
“I’m sure it will, a dinner double date with your friends is a great idea, as long as Bobbi doesn’t threaten me again.”  
“She already promised she would be on her best behavior. You don’t have to worry about that.”  
“I’m not, it’s just that…”  
When he pauses she can’t hide the questioning look in her eyes. Even though they’ve been together almost two months now, he still finds ways to surprise her.  
“Nat, I…I don’t know how to dance.”  
If it had been anybody else confessing this, Clint for example, she would have broken into laughter. With Steve though, the words come out sweet, and endearing.  
“Steve, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. Do you remember how you told me you were learning to box in high school? Think of dancing like that, except you’re not trying to knock your partner out.”  
“So it’s about the footwork, knowing how and where to move?”  
“Exactly, once we get on the floor, just let the music move you. Follow the beat and you’ll be fine.”  
Hearing that helped him relax a little. When the time to leave came, Clint had called to tell them where dinner would be. It was decided on Grimaldi’s, because he and Bobbi both love Italian food. Also being in Brooklyn, it would be more comfortable for Steve. Close to home, can make you more open and relaxed.  
“So Steve, tell us about you. Aside from the fact that you go to the same college with Nat and Bobbi.”  
“What is there to tell? Well, I was raised by mother after my Dad died in the Gulf War. After school I hope to teach art.”  
“Admirable. So where do you see yourself while doing that?”  
Steve is beginning to feel like this has turned into a job interview. He knew it was a possibility going in, Natasha had told him that her friends would want to get to know him.  
“Well, Brooklyn is home. I’ve never wanted to live anywhere else. Honestly I can see settling down, a house in the suburbs, with the right woman.”  
Neither Clint nor Bobbi missed the fact that he looks over at Natasha when he says this. After that, he went up in Bobbi’s estimation. Clint would end up being the one with reservations. After dinner, it was time to hit the dance club.  
“Swing dancing? Nat, uh…”  
She squeezes his hand and smiles at him. It is a small but important reassuring gesture.  
“Hey, just remember what I told you. Listen to the beat, and move with me. It will all be fine.”  
Bobbi and Clint were the first to get out on the floor the first song playing was Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen. Immediately they showed that they’ve clearly done this before. Fast paced footwork, spins; he even tossed her up in the air once. When the song ended, the D.J. played a slower song. It was the first dance Steve and Natasha had together.  
“But then I fooled around and fell in Love  
I fooled around and fell in love  
Since I met you baby  
I fooled around and fell in Love  
I fooled around and fell in Love”  
Swaying together to the music, neither of them could take their eyes of the other. Even when he stepped on her feet three times, she barely noticed. Natasha was just enjoying the feeling of Steve’s arms wrapped around her. True they hadn’t used the word love yet, but there was not a doubt in either of their minds that they were hopelessly falling for each other. Watching this, Clint and Bobbi are discussing their opinions of Steve.  
“I’m not sure he’s right for her Bobbi. I don’t think his desire to settle down and stay in one place fits with what she wants. Nat likes to travel.”  
“That’s just your overprotectiveness talking. Look at her; she can’t take her eyes off of him. She’s clearly got the look of a woman totally in love.”  
“Still, he seems to be too squeaky clean, almost smooth you know? Might need to have Barney do a little digging, his F.B.I. colleagues might be able to find something dirty on this guy.”  
“Clint Barton! Don’t you dare! If you mess this up for her, you know she’ll never forgive you. And you’ll be sleeping on the couch.”  
“It was just a thought Bobbi. You know I’d never say any of this to her.”  
“You better promise me Clint. No digging, no trying to find anything bad about him. And since when are you talking to Barney again?”  
“It’s a recent development. He got word that I was trying out for the Olympic team. Came to see me. We worked it out.”  
“Great, but you still haven’t…”  
“All right Bobbi, I promise. I won’t get Barney to dig anything up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the first dance I alluded too in Chapter 17: You can go Home, of Back from a War. Fooled Around and Fell in Love: Lyrics Written by Elvin Bishop. Appeared most recently on the Soundtrack for Guardians of the Galaxy.


	9. November

Clint kept his promise not to dig into Steve’s past. After that double date, he began to truly understand that he really cared for Natasha. Over the next month the two men developed a grudging respect for each other. When Thanksgiving came, Steve took Bucky to his mother’s house for the meal, while Natasha went with Clint and Bobbi to her mothers’. Both of them would end up getting questioned about the relationship.  
“It’s good to see you again, Bucky. How is college going for you?”  
“It’s great Mrs. R. Nothing like high school was.”  
“Well it’s not supposed to be. Are you seeing anybody?”  
“No, no one special. Football and my schoolwork have kept me pretty busy.”  
“Well, give it time, there is someone out there for you. So Steve, when do I get to meet this girlfriend of yours?”  
“Mom, how did you know? We’ve only been together about three and half months.”  
“I’m your mother, I know these things. Have you met her yet Bucky?”  
“No, Steve has kept this one pretty well on the down low. I hope I’ll get to meet her soon. After all he barely shuts up about her.”  
“Then you know more than I thought. I’m not mad that I haven’t met her yet Steve. When you’re ready, you can introduce us.”  
“Thanks, Mom. Do you need any help with the food?”  
“No, I’m good. Everything is almost ready. You guys go watch the game.”  
Meanwhile across town in Manhattan, Natasha, Bobbi and Clint are sitting down to eat.  
“You know I’m glad to see that you and Bobbi are still together Clint. I’ve said it before, you make a really cute couple.”  
“Thanks, Serafina. So how long are you back in town for?”  
“I’m on leave from the ballet for the holiday. I strained a calf muscle on a jump when my partner missed the cue.”  
“He’ll be more careful then next time, won’t he?”  
“He had better be. So Natasha, while you were up in your room, I heard a rumor from Clint that you’re seeing someone?”  
Clint’s face turns bright red when he gets a death glare from his best friend, and a punch in the shoulder from Bobbi.  
“It’s true. I am seeing someone. I was hoping to be the one tell you though.”  
“Don’t be mad at Clint. I was eavesdropping on a conversation. When do I get to meet him?”  
“Hopefully soon. Right now he’s having Thanksgiving dinner at his Mom’s. They rarely get any time together since she’s an on-call emergency room nurse.”  
“I see, so what about his Dad? What does he do?”  
“That’s kind of personal, Mom. I think he should be the one tell you that.”  
“His father was a Soldier, wasn’t he?”  
“Yeah, but it’s not my story to tell.”  
“Okay, I respect that. I should be in town for the next two months, while my calf heals.”  
“Then we’ll find some time for you to meet. I still have to meet his mother as well.”  
After the lunch, Natasha went back to her apartment, while Clint went with Bobbi to have dinner with her mother. While sitting on the couch, watching It’s a Wonderful Life, there was a knock on the door. Getting up to answer, she has a thought.  
“Oh, this better be good. I love this movie, and it’s just getting to the good parts.”  
When the door opens, she’s a little surprised at who is standing there.  
“Steve! What are you doing here? I thought you were having dinner with your Mom?”  
“I was, but she got called in. Something about an injury from a fight over a can of cranberry sauce. What about you? You’re at home alone?”  
“Yeah, I mean I did lunch with my Mom, Bobbi and Clint, but Doctor’s orders say she has to rest her injured calf muscle. And Bobbi took Clint to her mothers’.”  
“I see…, so if you’d rather…”  
“Oh just get in here you big dork. Having you here will be the perfect end to the holiday.”  
Natasha pulls him inside and shuts the door. Dragging him by the hand to the couch, she pushes him down to watch the movie with her.  
“Nat, are you watching It’s a Wonderful life?”  
“Don’t laugh at me. It’s a classic.”  
“I wasn’t going to laugh. It’s one of my favorite movies too.”  
“Really? I’ve never dated a guy who wouldn’t make fun of me for liking black and white movies.”  
“Then those guys were idiots. I mean don’t get me wrong, I love a good action movie, but it needs to have a real story to back it all up.”  
“You really are an artist. No guy can say that honestly who doesn’t have an appreciation for real beauty.”  
“You sound surprised. You shouldn’t be, because I am dating the most beautiful woman on campus.”  
If anyone else had said that to her it would have come across as a cheesy one liner, but the way he said it, made her feel like she was on top of the world. Quickly kicking her shoes off, Natasha pulled her legs up on the couch and leaned into his shoulder. The feeling got even better when he draped his arm across hers.  
“Hey, what about your friend? Didn’t he go to your Mom’s with you? Why didn’t he come along?”  
“He wanted to stay in and watch football. Sometimes Bucky just likes to be alone. Has since we met. There were times he would go off and not tell me where he was going.”  
“No one should be alone on the holidays. Didn’t you invite him?”  
“I did, but he would have gotten bored. He hates black and white movies.”  
“So when are you going to introduce me to him? You’ve met my best friends. I would really like to meet yours.”  
“It should be soon. Football season is still going on, and he’s really focused on his schoolwork. It’s strange because I was the one who had to keep him focused in high school.”  
“You must have been a good influence then. Hey did you tell your Mom you’re seeing someone?”  
“Didn’t have to, she knew. It’s uncanny; she always knows what’s going on in my personal life. What about your Mom?”  
“Clint kind of spilled the beans. I had gone up to my old bedroom, and she overheard him talking to Bobbi.”  
“Well they know, so we’re going to have to set up the meetings.”  
“We can do that, but let it wait until tomorrow.”  
For the rest of the evening they cuddle watching the movie. When Clint and Bobbi get back, they’re still on the couch, but sound asleep. The smile on her face tells the other couple that this could go the distance.


	10. Meeting Sarah

A lot happened for Steve and Natasha at the end of the year. After her twentieth birthday, and Thanksgiving, their relationship began to progress more quickly. Midterms kept them busy and they had finally set up the time for him to meet her mother, and for her to meet his. The one problem that came is Serafina was called back to the ballet earlier than expected due to another dancers’ injury. It was two weeks until Christmas.  
“Mom, you’re leaving? Why now?”  
“Because I’m all healed up, and one of the other dancer’s broke a leg. I need to go back.”  
“But I planned for you to meet Steve! And it’s almost Christmas. I wanted to spend the holidays with you.”  
“I know, Natasha. But the troupe has been called for a special performance in England for the Royal family. It’s a great honor.”  
“I guess I can understand that. Do you know when you’ll be back?”  
“No, but I hope to be as soon as I can. I’ll just have to meet your boyfriend when that day comes.”  
“Why not today? I can call him. I’m sure he can get here quickly.”  
From outside a horn honks. The cab to the airport is waiting for her.  
“I’m sorry. That’s my cab, my flight leaves in an hour. This isn’t the first Christmas I haven’t been home with you.”  
“I know but this time is different. I just thought…”  
Natasha feels the tears gathering in her eyes. Steve makes her happy, and she wanted her mother to see how much.  
“Hey, don’t you start crying on me Natalia. Be strong, like you were for me when we got the news about your Dad.”  
Wiping the tears away, she nods in assent.  
“I promise, I’ll be back as soon as possible. If he makes you as happy as you say, then I’m sure I’ll love him. Give me a hug.”  
After the hug and a wave good-bye, she watches the car with her mother depart. This is not the first time Serafina Romanoff has been away from her daughter at Christmas, but it is one of the most important ones she’s missed. Fighting back more tears, Natasha knows where she needs to go and she knows he’ll be there.  
“Honestly, Bucky. You were begging me for details about my first date with her. Then you kind of threw me under the bus on Thanksgiving at my Mom’s. Why are you so nervous about meeting Natasha now?”  
“Because you’ve waited this long and…”  
He doesn’t get to finish what he’s saying, as they are interrupted by a knock at the door.  
“Hold that thought.”  
Steve’s only thought when he opens the door is to comfort his girlfriend when he sees her, cheeks flushed and tears cascading down her face.  
“Nat, what’s wrong? Come in here.”  
She’s still sobbing when he closes the door, and pulls her close, holding her tightly.  
“Steve…, my Mom, she…she…”  
“Bucky, tissues please.”  
Bucky has dealt with his share of crying women before. Just not one that he wasn’t dating. Going into the kitchen he grabs the box, after giving it to Steve, he heads for his room. It’s probably the best idea to let his best friend have some privacy with his girlfriend. He just holds her while she gets all of this out.  
“Nat, talk to me. What happened?”  
When her tears stop falling, she has to catch her breath so she can answer.  
“Mom, she had to leave. She’s flying to London right now. She got called back to the ballet.”  
It’s not hard for Steve to understand what she’s going through. He’s spent Christmases without his mother.  
“So she’s not going to be here for Christmas. Is this the first time it’s happened?”  
“No, she has been away at the holiday before. But back then I had Clint to spend it with. And when Bobbi came along, we were like a family; I even got to spend some with her and her Mom. But this one, this was the one where she was going to meet you.”  
“Sweetheart, don’t worry about it. There will be another time for me to meet her. I know it’s hard, but you’re not alone.”  
Looking up into his eyes, she knows he’s right. Even though they’ve been together only a few short months, it’s as if he can read her like a book.  
“But we had this all planned out, Steve. What if…”  
She has to pause because tears start to fall again.  
“Nat, don’t do this to yourself. It sucks that she can’t be here. I wanted to meet your Mom. But this Christmas can still be special. My Mom still wants to meet you. And I was thinking, how about on Christmas Eve, would you come to midnight mass with me?”  
“Midnight Mass? I’ve never…, my family never did church on Christmas. My grand-parents grew up in Russia when religion wasn’t widely acknowledged. Kind of carried over when they came to America.”  
“I’m still learning about your heritage. The reason I ask is because I thought we could start a tradition together.”  
“A tradition for us? I’d like that. I’ll go with you.”  
The thought of starting a tradition as a couple made Natasha’s earlier sadness disappear. A few minutes later she received a phone call from a friend who has been overseas. She stepped outside to take the call, and when it got too silent, Bucky returned to the living room.  
“What’s up buddy? Did your girlfriend go home already?”  
“Nah, she stepped outside to take a phone call. She’ll be back in a minute.”  
When she steps back inside, both guys notice she seems excited.  
“Nat, everything okay? Who was that?”  
“Everything is great. That was my friend Maria, she just…, Oh hi. You’re Bucky aren’t you? “  
“Yeah, that’s me. James Buchanan Barnes. But Bucky is fine as well.”  
“Nice to meet you Bucky. Sorry about my little display earlier.”  
“No worries. But I did think privacy was necessary.”  
“Thanks for that. Anyway Steve, that was my friend Maria. Her flight just got in from Italy. She needs me to give her a ride back from the airport.”  
As they step outside for the walk to her car, Bucky is lost in thought.  
“Man, that is one beautiful girl. Steve got lucky when he met her. I wonder if her friend Maria is seeing anyone.”  
The next day, Steve took Natasha to the apartment he shared with his Mom.  
“Hey Mom, you home?”  
“I’m in the kitchen, Steve. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”  
“I wanted you to meet someone.”  
Sarah Rogers steps out of the kitchen, while drying her hands. She knew this day was coming, but she didn’t expect the gorgeous redhead standing next to him.  
“Hi, you must be Natasha. I’m Sarah. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too Mrs. Rogers. Steve’s told me so much about you.”  
“Well only the good things I hope. I can see that Steve wasn’t exaggerating when he said how beautiful you were.”  
It’s impossible to tell which one of the couple blushes more.  
“So Mrs. Rogers…”  
“Let me stop you for a moment Natasha. When you call me Mrs. Rogers it feels just a tad bit too formal. Please, feel free to call me Sarah.”  
They ended up talking for hours, so Steve went and finished the dishes. From the kitchen he could hear how well his mother and his girlfriend were getting along. Before leaving, Sarah had one more question for Natasha.  
“Since your mother is out of town, I want you to feel free to spend Christmas with Steve and I. Did he tell you he’s going to Midnight Mass?”  
“Actually he did, and asked me to come along. He thought it could be a tradition we share as a couple.”  
“Then he really does care for you. I have to say that I’m happy you two found each other.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Steve has never invited anyone to Mass with him. It always used to be just us, and we would pray for his Father.”  
“Will you be coming with us?”  
“Unfortunately, not this year. I’m on graveyard, so I’ll go to the hospital Mass.”  
“It really was nice to meet you Sarah. Steve we should probably get going.”  
“You two have fun. See you for Christmas Day Dinner?”  
“Without a doubt. See you then.”  
As they turn to leave, Sarah pulls her son back for a moment.  
“Nat, I’ll be out there in a minute. What is it Mom?”  
“I really like this girl, Steve. I hope you’re going to hold onto her as long as you can.”  
“I intend to. See you later.”


	11. Blind Date

A few days later, Natasha introduced Steve to Maria. He made a great first impression, and she was happy her friend had found someone who cared so much for her. Everything they talked about, from sports to movies, it all reminded him of Bucky.   
“Nat I swear, Maria is Bucky in a woman’s body. If I didn’t know better it would be as if I was meeting him for the first time.”  
Natasha adopts a bemused smirk, and can’t help but tease him.  
“Well, that explains your latent unresolved feelings for your best friend. Is there something you haven’t told me?”  
When he gets flustered, she breaks out in laughter.  
“Baby, come on. I was just kidding. You and Bucky are like bros. Besides the way you kiss me tells me I’m all you need.”  
“Undoubtedly, there’s no one else I want to be with. You know I was thinking…”  
“You think too much sometimes you know that? Bet I can guess what it was. You want to set Bucky and Maria up on a blind date.”  
“Yup, but admit it, you want to do the same thing.”  
“Yeah I had that idea in the works since I met him. I’ve already talked to Maria about it, and she was ecstatic.”  
“Then I just have to convince him. Shouldn’t be too hard.”  
When Steve first brought up the idea of a blind date, Bucky balked at it. Though secretly he was actually more thrilled than he let on.  
“Come on Buck, haven’t you ever just wanted to spend time with one woman? Don’t you want someone who gets you in ways you don’t fully understand?”  
“Didn’t say that I don’t. And to tell the truth, I’m kind of envious of you. But a blind date? You know how those turn out.”  
“Yeah, that girl you tried to set me up with at the State Fair looked at me with disgust. But this one’s different. I’ve met her. And let me tell you, she’s just like you, but a woman.”  
“Still…, I’m not sure.”  
“Come on, if you can’t trust your best friend, who can you trust? Besides, it’s Nat’s friend Maria. At least give her a chance.”  
“Was this your idea, or Natasha’s?”  
“If I told you it was mine would you agree?”  
“The girl from the fair is why I would say no, that’s why I’m guessing it was your girlfriend’s idea. All right, I’ll give it a chance. So when is this date?”  
“Saturday night, I booked reservations at a nice restaurant.”  
“Stevie you know I hate fancy restaurants. I’m not comfortable in a black tie and jacket.”  
“That’s why I didn’t go for one of those. A nice pair of slacks and a button down will work just fine.”  
Accepting the terms, Bucky took off to find the required clothes. He didn’t want to borrow from Steve again. When Saturday night arrived, he was dressed to impress.  
“Wow Bucky, you look amazing. Far different from the ratty t-shirt and sweatpants you were wearing when we first met.”  
“Hey, those were my workout clothes Natasha. You really think I look okay for this?”  
“Absolutely. Maria is going to be impressed. One thing you should know though is that she doesn’t drink.”  
He is a little surprised at that, but he can roll with it. He’d wanted to cut back anyway. When they arrive at the restaurant Maria is waiting. She got there early, and when they see each other, neither of them can speak.  
“Hey Maria, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, Natasha. I’m sorry.”  
“This is James Barnes. He’s the guy I was telling you about.”  
She is stunned at the guy standing in front of her. His dark brown hair and his light brown eyes catch her off guard.  
“Hi, I-I’m Maria Hill. It’s nice to meet you James.”  
Likewise Bucky is equally stunned. She’s just a few inches shorter than him, and her ocean blue eyes are the first thing he notices. He still doesn’t speak until Steve elbows him in the ribs.  
“Hi, umm…, Bucky.”  
Maria is immediately amused at his awkwardness. Normally she would find this to be a turn-off, but she is intrigued by him.   
“Bucky? A nickname I guess?”  
“Yeah, it’s what everybody calls me. So, why don’t we go find our seats?”  
Steve greets the hostess and gives them his name. After reaching their table, he and Natasha are cut out of the conversation, they don’t mind though. It seems as if their friends are already hitting it off.  
“So, where are you from Bucky? Local?”  
“Actually, no. I’m originally from Shelbyville, Indiana. My mom and I moved to Brooklyn after my Dad died. She wanted a fresh start. This is home. When she passed away, Steve’s mom took me in.”  
Maria is surprised that he would share something so personal on their first date. It surprises him as well, because he’s never been this open with any girl he dated.  
“So, where are you from Maria?”  
“Chicago. After I turned eighteen, I applied to college here in New York.”  
“What made you decide to move all the way out here?”  
“I wanted a fresh start as well. My Dad wasn’t exactly the greatest guy. He resented me while I was growing up.”  
“Seems kind of unfair, no father should ever treat a child like that.”  
“He had his reasons. Mom died giving birth to me, and to this day he and I still don’t talk.”  
Neither Steve nor Natasha expected the conversation to go this route. They both know the stories, but they can also see that their friends have a lot in common. When the night ended Bucky and Maria already had plans for a second date. As she drove away he waved good-bye, then immediately hugged Natasha.  
“Whoa, I guess that means you like her Bucky?”  
“I don’t know how to thank you for this Natasha.”  
“Treat her right, and we’re good.”  
The next week was Christmas. Steve and Natasha went to Midnight Mass, and invited Bucky and Maria along. The next day, after talking to Steve’s Mom, Bucky was also able to bring Maria for Christmas Dinner. The holiday ended up being the best one the four of them had.


	12. Six Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me Tender, 1956 performed by Elvis Presley. Written by Elvis Presley, George R. Poulton, Ken Darby/Vera Matson

January came and went in a flash. The last semester of sophomore year saw a lot of changes for the now three couples. Clint graduated that previous December, and after two years as a couple, he and Bobbi rented their own place, officially moving in together. Bucky was in a serious committed relationship with Maria, and it was something he was still getting used to. He had made a lot of changes for her, one being that he completely gave up drinking. February came just after Steve and Natasha’s six month anniversary. They celebrated with a special Valentine’s Day Cruise across the Hudson.  
“This is perfect, Steve. Looking up at the stars, and being here with you, I thought going to Midnight Mass was special, this definitely tops it.”  
“I’m glad you liked this date idea. I hope you were surprised.”  
“Surprised isn’t the word I would use. Flabbergasted is more like it. My last Valentine’s day I was single.”  
“I know that feeling; I’ve been single for every Valentine’s Day.”  
“I still say all those girls who ignored you don’t have any idea what they missed out on.”   
He lightly chuckles and leans down to kiss the top of her head. The small action sends a shiver down her spine, a reaction which doesn’t go unnoticed.  
“Nat, are you cold? Here, let me give you my coat.”  
She’s already wearing a coat over her navy blue dress, but accepts the offer. The coat smells like his cologne.   
“People don’t always shiver because they’re cold. Hey the music is starting. Do you want to dance?”  
“Only with you, Nat. Before we go in, I want to give you something. Close your eyes.”  
She does this wondering what he has planned. She feels him take her wrist and slide something around it.  
“Okay, you can open your eyes.”  
Looking down she sees a corsage. The flowers are those of her birth month. When she looks up, tears are filling her eyes and if there was no sound, you could hear the thunderous beat of her heart.  
“Oh my God, Steve! A chrysanthemum corsage? It’s beautiful.”  
“I wanted this night to be perfect. You mean a lot to me Natasha, and I wanted to show you how much.”  
“But you didn’t have to do all this. Steve, just being with you makes this night perfect. Come on, let’s go dance.”  
In the ballroom, Steve takes the lead on the dancefloor. The last time, he stepped on her feet, and this time he is more determined to get it right. When Natasha rests her head against his shoulder, he signals to the D.J. Immediately, Love Me Tender begins to play. Surprising her again, he begins to sing along with the words.  
“Love me tender,  
Love me long,  
Take me to your heart.  
For it’s there that I belong,  
And we’ll never part.”  
Continuing to hum along, she looks up into his eyes. They’ve been dancing around saying the words for three months. While they both feel it, neither of them is truly ready to say it. It doesn’t matter at this moment; their actions have been more than enough to prove it. They’ve both heard the words before, but back then that’s all it was, words. When the time is right, it will be said and meant.  
“You still continue to surprise me Mr. Rogers. Is there no end to your artistic talent?”  
“I’d still have to say dancing is my flaw. Although, I haven’t stepped on your foot…”  
He spoke to soon, because as the song ended he did just that.  
“Nat, I’m sorry. Someday I’ll get the hang of it.”  
“Don’t worry about it. If you want to make it up to me, you can carry me to the car.”  
The little quirky smile that appears is one he loves to see. Easily scooping her up, with the boat docked he carries her bridal style, only setting her down long enough to open the door to his truck. He didn’t mind that she fell asleep, and carried her up the steps to her apartment when they got there.  
“Good night, Nat. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
As he prepares to leave, she grabs his hand, pulling him back to the couch.  
“Steve, stay with me?”  
He can’t tell her no. She has completely captured his heart. Settling in on the couch beside her, she rolls over to rest her head in his lap. It’s the first of what will become many nights that he spends at her apartment. They wake up in the same positions the next morning.   
“Good morning beautiful.”  
“Too early…what time?”  
“10:00 a.m. It’s okay to sleep a little longer.”  
Hearing what time it is shocks her awake. She gets up in a panic.  
“Steve why didn’t you wake me up earlier? We’re late for class. Am I still in my dress from the cruise?”  
“I didn’t wake you because you looked so comfortable. My lap must make a really good pillow.”  
“Don’t change the subject. We missed our first classes of the day.”  
“Sweetheart, calm down. We didn’t miss anything. It’s Saturday.”  
“Wait a minute, you mean…; are you still in your suit? Did you spend the whole night here with me?”  
“You asked me too. And while I’ll admit that sleeping in an upright position in a suit wasn’t exactly comfortable, I didn’t have the heart to move you if it was going to wake you up.”  
Knowing that he did that for her relieved the earlier tension. She moves back to sit with him, but can’t get comfortable in her dress.  
“So I guess we should discuss plans for the day. I have to change first though. Be right back.”  
A few minutes later, she steps back out of her bedroom with a gift for him.  
“Hey, I forgot this. You can try them on in Bobbi’s old bedroom.”  
“Uh…Nat, what is this?”  
“A gift, go on. I’ll be out in a minute.”  
After she goes back into her bedroom, he moves to the empty one. When he opens the package, he loves that she did this for him.  
“She knows me too well. A vintage Dodgers tee and a pair of sweats. Better call Bucky, see if he can drop me off a pair of sneakers.”  
All thoughts of calling his best friend dropped from his mind when he saw Natasha in her own casual wear. She had scrubbed off her make-up, and came out of her room wearing a light blue tank-top, and a pair of gray sweats that matched his own. Too stunned to speak, he falls back on the couch.  
“So how about we watch Casablanca?”


	13. Moving in

April came and Natasha’s lease on the apartment was ending. With Bobbi gone, the place became more than she needed. One day while Steve was helping her pack, she had a thought, it might be risky, but it was worth it to ask.  
“Steve, let’s stop packing for a moment. I was thinking about something.”  
“Okay, what’s on your mind sweetheart?”  
“Well, I know my lease is about up, and I haven’t had much luck finding another place to live yet. Since this is a two bedroom apartment, what would you say to us moving in together?”  
He is stupefied for a moment. They both like where their relationship is, and where it’s going. If he was honest with himself he’d been thinking the same thing.  
“Nat, I’ve thought about that too. But are you sure we’re ready for that?”  
“Why wouldn’t we be? We’ve been together eight months now. We spend more time here than at yours and Bucky’s place. From that standpoint it makes perfect sense.”  
“I can’t argue with that logic. Truth be told, the way Maria and Bucky’s relationship has been moving, it might be nice to not hear them at night.”  
“You don’t mean…?”  
“Let’s just say that we’ve had a few knocks at the door asking them to keep the noise down.”  
Natasha can’t suppress her laughter at the innuendo. When she is able to calm down, the conversation turns back to the question.  
“So what do you think Steve?”  
“It’s a big step and I…”  
His pause makes her think she pushed this a little too soon, she knows how conservative he is.  
“Look, if you have that many reservations I can continue searching for another place.”  
When a smug smile breaks out on his face, she realizes he was teasing her.  
“I was going to say that I think it’s a great idea. Just like when you asked me out before I could ask you, you beat me to the punch.”  
She playfully slaps him and starts laughing again.  
“Oh you, you had me going for a minute there.”  
“So I guess there’s only one thing to do, then.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Start unpacking.”  
“No, that can wait. First thing we should really do is celebrate.”  
He’s not sure what she has in mind, until she drags him to her bedroom. After pushing him down on the bed, the atmosphere starts getting heated. The make-out session gets hotter right until the moment they roll off of the full size bed, with Natasha taking what’s left of the wind out of him.  
“Actually Steve, there’s one thing we should do first that’s more important than celebrating.”  
“Yeah, buy a bigger bed.”  
They both break out in laughter while she rests her head on his chest. The real question now is about how Bucky is going to react when he hears the news. An hour later the reaction will not be what either of them expected.  
“Where have you two been all day?”  
“We were packing up Nat’s apartment, Buck. We thought we should take a break.”  
“So you’ve found a new place Natasha?”  
“Actually no, the only place I’ve found is too far from campus and the rent is up there. So we’ve come to another decision.”  
“Okay, so you say we? Stevie what is it you’re not telling me.”  
“Well, uh…Nat and I have decided to move in together. After eight months, it was the next step.”  
Bucky is quiet for a moment. He lets the tension build up, so it appears as if he is upset.  
“Look Bucky, I know that you probably weren’t expecting this. But Steve and I both agree that we want this.”  
“Just give me a moment Natasha. I need some time to process this.”  
He paces around the living room, and then goes into the kitchen for a glass of water. As the tension becomes unbearable, Steve finally has to say something to break it.  
“Man, if you’re not comfortable with this, all you have to do is say so.”  
They are both still waiting for his answer when the door to Steve’s bedroom opens up. Maria steps out, and she and Bucky let loose with laughter.  
“Did I miss something? Buck, what’s going on?”  
“Had you going there didn’t I? Steve, I was wondering when you’d finally get the guts to make this decision. Come on man, you and Natasha are so perfect for each other. I expected you to move in with her four months ago.”  
“So wait a minute, you’re not mad?”  
“I couldn’t be happier for you two, Natasha. Anytime Steve is here, it seems like it’s only for a change of clothing. Then he’s back off to your place. One thing though; you might want to leave your bed behind because Maria and I kind of…”  
“Whoa, whoa, whatever happened in that bed is your own private business. We don’t need to know. Besides it’s not big enough for the two of us.”  
Bucky’s attempt at shocking Steve was turned around on him. He doesn’t miss a beat and changes the subject.  
“All right, so let me know when you want to start moving. With my truck and yours we should be able to get it all in a couple of loads.”  
“Yeah, I’ll give you a call. Natasha and I have to go arrange for the new lease. Then we need to do some shopping. See you later, buddy.”  
After they leave, Maria can’t help but start laughing again.  
“Did you hear how quickly he stopped you when the conversation turned to his bed? All we did was have a pillow fight across the entire apartment.”  
“Yeah, but the three shades of red he turned were worth it. So, what do you think about taking over his bedroom and half of the rent?”  
“Is that a proposal Mr. Barnes? I hope you don’t want me just for that.”  
“You know that I want you for more than just that Maria. Steve’s going to be living with his girlfriend. I want to live with mine.”  
Two weeks later Steve and Natasha had their own place, and Bucky had entered a new chapter in his life and relationship with Maria. Another two weeks would pass when the four of them went to Coney Island for a second double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write a chapter where Bucky and Maria play a prank on Steve and Nat. In Back from a War, they get their own chance to play a prank back on him when they got back together.


	14. Coney Island

Steve and Natasha had ended their first date walking on the Coney Island Beach. So when summer came after they got settled in to living together, Bucky decided that the four of them were going to the amusement park to celebrate.   
“Come on guys this will be fun. You’re not going to deny Maria the last experience she needs to make her an official New Yorker, are you?”  
“Not a chance, Bucky. But you know I’m not riding the Cyclone.”  
“Stevie, you have too. Every summer we come here you say the same thing. You’re not getting out of it this year.”  
“Why won’t you ride the Cyclone, Steve?”  
“It’s not good for my asthma Maria, and I still have a tendency to get motion sickness.”  
“He says that every year as well.”  
“Only because it’s true, my asthma may be under better control than it used to be, but it didn’t go away.”  
“Tell you what buddy, if you ride the Cyclone, you get to pick the next double date location, and I won’t nix the idea.”  
Hearing this, Natasha pulls Steve aside. Adopting a devious smile, a thought comes into her head.  
“Baby, I know Bucky doesn’t like black and white movies, but there’s got to be something you can think of that he would really be against doing, to make this work.”  
“There is one thing. He absolutely hates getting dressed up in a suit and tie. If I do this, he and Maria have to attend the New York City Ballet with us.”  
“You think that will work?”  
“He hates ballet; he doesn’t understand how people can enjoy sitting for hours to watch dancing.”  
“I’ll let his ineptitude at the fine arts slide. That’s actually a perfect idea.”  
After five minutes, Bucky is slightly irritated at being left out of the conversation.  
“Come on guys, we’re not getting any younger!”  
“All right Buck, Nat and I have come to a decision. If you’re going to make me ride the Cyclone, then you and Maria have to go to the Ballet with us.”  
His jaw drops in shock, of all the things Steve could have come up with, this was the one he least expected.  
“Man, you really know how to hit a guy where it hurts. This means suit and tie doesn’t it?”  
“Can’t back out, buddy. That’s the deal.”  
“Okay, you’re on. Now let’s go!”  
The two couples spend three hours at the park. The first ride they go on is the Wonder Wheel. Steve and Natasha rode one of the stationary cars so they could sit close together, while Bucky and Maria chose one of the rocking cars. After that, it was on to the bumper cars.  
“All right Steve, you ready to get your brain rattled like back in high school?”  
“This time Bucky, you’re the one who is going to be rattled. Today I own you.”  
With the gauntlet thrown down, the girls just laugh at their boyfriend’s antics.   
“So, I don’t suppose you ladies want to get in on the challenge?”  
“You guys have fun Bucky; Natasha and I are going to watch. How about some ice cream while the boys settle the King of the Concourse conflict?”  
“Sounds like a good idea to me, Maria. Good luck, baby.”  
Steve didn’t really need any more encouragement, but Natasha pulled him in for a kiss anyway.   
“That’s for luck.”  
“Don’t worry Nat, he’s going to eat my dust.”  
“Listen to those bold words. Watch your tail lights James.”  
“Relax; he’s never been able to beat me in bumper cars.”  
The ride starts up, and Steve immediately takes off in one direction while Bucky goes the other way. Both of them skillfully avoid the other drivers, in a contest of one-up man-ship. When they’re head to head, Steve turns his blue car to the right at the last second, and clips Bucky’s red one on the side. They go back and forth like this, but neither of them have the upper hand. As the ride gets closer to the end, the ladies are cheering them on. In a last ditch effort, Bucky is right behind Steve, trying to catch him. He’s almost there, when his best friend’s car makes one last turn, moving the other way. Unable to react quickly enough, Steve hits his car in the side as the ride ends. Walking off the track together, the rest of the drivers are cheering for them.   
“Told you I’d own you Bucky.”  
“Yeah, you got me. How did you get so good at these?”  
“I studied you, every time that you beat me.”  
“All right, so you know what time it is now. Time to meet your fate on the Cyclone.”  
“Is it a bad idea to get food first?”  
“Nah, come on. I do have to admit I’m kind of hungry.”  
He should have been worried that Bucky agreed to eat first, but the concept didn’t cross his mind. It would end up being a bad idea. After lunch, Steve held his own through the ride with Natasha sitting beside him. He was actually beginning to enjoy himself until the last drop of the coaster. When his stomach leapt up into his throat, only one thing was coming. When the ride finally ended, he ran for the nearest trash can, and threw up his lunch. Natasha was gently rubbing his back when she noticed the camera flash.   
“Give me that camera Barnes!”  
He takes off running with Natasha hot on his heels. When Maria steps out in front of him, he thinks he’s in trouble. Instead of stopping him, she grabs the camera and runs the other way.   
“Come on Natasha! I’ve got the camera now!”  
Natasha’s sudden need to change course gave Maria enough time to snap one more photo when she ran by Steve. She was able to stop just long enough to take it as he was pulling his head out of the trash can. With her friend now on her heels, Bucky steps up one more time and catches the camera as it is tossed to him. He wouldn’t get far, when his arm was caught and twisted behind him.  
“OW, OW, OW! Okay Natasha you win!”  
“Not yet I don’t! Say Uncle!  
“NO! I said you win!”  
“Tap out Barnes!”  
“All right! All right! UNCLE!”  
Steve watched the last bit of the chase with amusement. He couldn’t laugh because he still had to catch his breath. He knew it was a friendly chase, but was still grateful Natasha defended him.   
“Let her have it Bucky. Nat’s not going to let go unless you do.”  
He reluctantly drops the camera in her free hand. When she released his arm, he had to rub the muscle to regain the circulation.  
“Man, Steve you were right. This girl is definitely a pistol. You lucked out when you met her.”  
“Don’t I know it. Hey, how about we head down the beach?”  
“Why don’t you two go ahead. Bucky and I are going to head home. You guys have fun.”  
They wave good-bye as they walk away. Heading towards the beach, Natasha opens the camera, to find it without film.  
“I knew he was bluffing. There’s no film in this.”  
“Nat, Bucky likes to play pranks. Somehow I’m not surprised. Hey, there’s a caricature artist over there. Can we have our picture drawn?”  
She agrees and they go sit down, and while on the way back to his own truck, Bucky laments the loss of his camera to Maria.  
“Now I’ll never be able to get those pictures developed. Your friend has a strong grip.”  
“Come on Bucky, she has the camera. But I have the film.”  
She pulls it out of her pocket, and hands it over to him.  
“How, when?”  
Maria’s only reply is a satisfied smirk. It’s her little secret.


	15. Birthday

The morning of July 4th came and Natasha was up early. Up before the Sun early, and it wasn’t easy for her to get up before Steve, or sneak out of their bedroom without waking him. Borrowing a recipe from Sarah earlier that week, and a special trip to a small Irish owned grocery store, she decided to make breakfast for his birthday. A couple of hours later she had everything prepared, just as Steve was waking up.  
“Happy Birthday, Baby!”  
She shouts this as he steps out of the bedroom. He is startled at her enthusiasm. Since they moved in together, he’s always been up preparing breakfast before his morning run. Walking in to the kitchen he greets her with a kiss before noticing the food.  
“Morning, beautiful. How did you sleep last…,”  
The emotions that cross his face are a mixture of shock and disbelief. For a moment he thought he was back at his Mom’s apartment.  
“Nat, did you do all this? My Mom used to make this same breakfast for me every year on my birthday.”  
“I know, she told me. She even let me borrow the recipe. Do you like it?”  
“I-I love it. But what prompted this decision?”  
“You tried Russian cuisine with me on our first date, so I wanted to sample Irish. I have to say this all smells delicious.”  
“Probably because you made it. Come sit down, I’ll bring the food.”  
“Uh-uh. It’s your birthday. You are not lifting a finger today.”  
“But…,”  
“No buts. Today is my day to take care of you. So what do you want to do today?”  
“Well, Bucky insists on taking me out for a drink tonight.”  
“But I thought he gave up drinking? Maria has been a good influence on him.”  
“Yeah, but he told me she was okay with it, as long as he doesn’t get drunk. You only turn twenty-one once.”  
“Okay, so what else? That can’t be all we’re going to do?”  
“No, I thought we’d go to that swing dance club Clint and Bobbi took us too. I really had a great time there.”  
“I did too. So it sounds like we’ve got a plan. Time to eat.”  
As they eat, he notices the food is exactly the way his Mom prepared it. Watching her, he can’t help but notice the expressions on her face. She’s enjoying her first taste of Irish cuisine. After finishing, it’s time for the morning run.  
“So, how did you like the food? Did I get it right?”  
“You got it perfect. Since we’re both up, do you want to go on my morning run with me?”  
“I’d love to. Come on, let’s go!”  
“Uh…, Nat, you might want to put on some workout gear.”  
In the two hours she had been preparing breakfast, she had forgotten that she was still wearing a pair of his boxers and her tank-top. After quickly changing they head out for a quick run around the complex. After getting back from the run, they had to get ready for lunch with his mother.  
“Happy Birthday Steve, hi Natasha, how are you two lovebirds getting along?”  
“We’re doing great, Mom. Thanks for giving that recipe to Nat.”  
“It was my pleasure. I had to make sure someone was feeding you right. You started looking thin again while you were living with Bucky.”  
Steve lets out an exasperated sigh and Natasha chuckles at his reaction.  
“So Natasha, have you heard from your Mom? Has she come back yet?”  
“No she hasn’t Sarah; I get letters from her from time to time. And she calls when she can. But the Ballet is keeping her going from one tour to the next.”  
“That must be tough. So, with her out of the country, Natasha you can always come to me if you need anything.”  
“I appreciate that. Thanks, Sarah.”  
After lunch was over, Sarah had gotten called into work. Before heading home the young couple went to Bobbi and Clint’s apartment to invite them along for the night out.  
“Hey Nat, Steve, what are you guys doing here?”  
“We haven’t seen you in a while Clint. So we wanted to come by.”  
“Well, come on in. Tell me what’s new.”  
The four of them talk for a few hours, and Natasha reveals that it is Steve’s twenty-first birthday, to which Clint offers him a beer. He politely refuses, wanting to wait until going out that night. Clint and Bobbi accepted the invitation to come out with them, and the friends departed each other’s company to prepare.


	16. Party Interrupted

The three couples all decided on meeting at the dance club at 7 p.m. This was the first time Clint and Bobbi met Bucky, though they already knew Maria. Immediately the four of them began a dance off when the music started playing. Watching from their table Steve and Natasha just laughed at the antics being displayed as Bucky and Clint tried one-upping each other.  
“Come on, give it up Barnes. Bobbi and I are clearly better than you and Maria.”  
“Not a chance Barton. Maria, let’s show them how it’s really done.”  
As Jump, Jive and Wail started to play, Bucky and Maria picked up their pace. They started with a quick-step, then after a series of turns, she jumped into his arms and he spun her around his back. After he flipped her, their routine ended with sweat dripping into their eyes.  
“What do you say Bobbi, we can do better than that.”  
“Sure can, amateur hour is over Maria.”  
Let’s live it up started to play, and Clint and Bobbi began with a simple jive. When the tempo increased speed, so did they. Whereas Bucky and Maria’s movements were fast, they were also shaky. Every step, spin, and jump they did was flawless. When Bucky and Maria joined back in, they were still being outpaced. As the contest went on, all of the other dancers in attendance stepped back, forming a circle around the two couples. As the song finally ended the four of them were completely out of breath. The competition ended with a handshake between Bucky and Clint, as they joined Steve and Natasha at the table.  
“Did you four have fun out there, showing off?”  
“You should have gotten out there too, Steve. It could have been a three way competition.”  
“Nah Maria, Steve and I are waiting for the slow dance. Besides, it was fun to watch the four of you make fools of yourselves.”  
“Come on Nat, you weren’t enjoying the show?”  
“I didn’t say that Bobbi. We got a good laugh at the times Clint and Bucky almost dropped you and Maria.”  
The six of them break into laughter, and soon enough, Bobbi, Bucky, Clint and Maria are trying to catch their breath again. Needing drinks, the guys go to the bar, while the ladies continue to talk. Two of them would get completely ignored, when a slightly drunk guy walked over with his sights set on Natasha.  
“Hey gorgeous, I didn’t see you out there on the dance floor with your friends. Name’s Matt…”  
Turning to face him, she is surprised at who she sees standing in front of her.  
“Murdock? I didn’t know you were back in the area.”  
“Natasha? Will wonders never cease? I haven’t seen you since high school.”  
“And I would’ve preferred to keep it that way.”  
“Come on Natasha, how about one dance just like the good old days.”  
“That’s funny; I don’t remember any good old days. I remember feeling like your trophy.”  
“I’ve changed since then. It’s just one dance. Come on.”  
He grabs her by the arm, and drags her towards the dance floor. Still at the bar, Steve turns around just in time to see these actions.  
“Hey Clint, who the hell is that with Nat?”  
Clint also turns around at the question. Recognition hits him like a ton of bricks.  
“Steve, that jerk is Matt Murdock. He’s had a thing for her since high school. Ordinarily, he’s harmless.”  
“He doesn’t look harmless. Did they date?”  
“They didn’t really. But man, it’s not my story to tell.”  
Steve started to walk over as Murdock tightened his grip on Natasha. She saw him coming, because she was facing the bar.  
“You’re tense, Natasha. Loosen up, I promise I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“You are hurting me. Let me go!”  
“Hey, I believe the lady asked you to let her go. I wouldn’t make her ask twice.”  
The first thing Murdock noticed was the shadow engulfing them. In the next moment there was a hand gripping his shoulder, just tight enough to make him let Natasha go, not hard enough to cause any damage.  
“Listen buddy, this is none of your concern. I’m dancing with the lady. Buzz off.”  
“Actually, it does concern me when my girlfriend is being harassed. So do yourself a favor and walk away. That will be the end of it.”  
Matt turns around for the first time. Now standing face to face with the man, he realizes that he’s a little out of his league.  
“I’m sorry, but maybe you should ask the lady if she wants me to leave.”  
“Fine, Nat is this guy bothering you?”  
“He is bothering me Steve. Can we go home now?”  
“Sure, sweetheart. And Murdock, I don’t want to hear of you ever bothering my girlfriend again.”  
He wraps an arm protectively around her waist, and they head for the exit. Matt isn’t thrilled about the turn of events and starts to follow. It doesn’t take long for Clint to step in front of him, while Bucky goes back to the table with Bobbi and Maria.  
“Hold on a minute, Murdock. I believe Steve and Natasha made it quite clear. Go home.”  
“Barton? So you’re still acting like her protector after all these years. Does it still burn you that she dated me instead of you?”  
“As I recall, you two weren’t actually dating. You saw her as a convenience. Do yourself a favor, stay away from her. Next time I won’t be so nice.”  
Clint walks away leaving Matt in shock. Going back to their table, the others have decided that the night is over. When they exit the club, Steve and Natasha are already gone.  
“Well, guess we should call it a night. It was good to meet you Bucky.”  
“Likewise Clint, Bobbi. We’ll all have to get together and do this again sometime.”  
The four of them part ways, each heading to their own apartments, as Steve and Natasha arrive at theirs. Just after getting inside she buries her head against his chest, breaking down. Holding her close, he lets her get this out.  
“Nat, it’s okay. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”  
When her tears stopped falling, she opened up, relating the story.  
“Steve, you should know…Murdock and I…”  
“Nat, you don’t have to tell me anything. Whatever happened between you is in the past. All that matters to me is what we have right now.”  
“No, I-I need to get this out. Matt and I dated in high school. It only lasted two months. He pretended to be this great guy, honest, caring. Everything that you are. But I always saw him flirting with other girls. Clint didn’t take it real well when he found out. He kept trying to convince me that Matt saw me as just a convenience, a trophy. He was proven right when I got dumped for the Greek exchange student Elektra. Clint was furious, wanted to beat the crap out of Murdock. When I saw him again tonight, all of that came back.”  
“Natasha, it’s okay. I understand, but trust me; he won’t be bothering you again. Keep him in the past, where he belongs.”  
“You mean, you’re not mad, that I didn’t tell you this earlier?”  
“How could I be? You saw in me what no other woman has before. You looked past the surface to my heart. I love you Nat.”  
She pulled back when he said those words. It stunned her a bit, because even if she’s been thinking it, saying it is another story. Sensing her hesitation, Steve feels he has to offer some reassurance.  
“Nat, it’s the truth. If it was too soon, if you’re not ready, you don’t have to say it back, it’s okay.”  
His words were honest and comforting. Natasha knows he’s not pressuring her, and will let her say it when she’s ready. With their one year anniversary close, she’s going to make it special. It won't be just any day when she says the words; it will be the exact day one year after their first date. The only thing she's worried about is what kind of present to get him for this auspicious day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jump, Jive, and Wail written in 1956 by Louis Prima. Let's Live it Up, written by Brian Setzer. I wasn't going to use Matt Murdock in this chapter, and thought about using another villain from Captain America, but it just didn't fit without using Matt, given his past with Natasha. Hope everyone is enjoying the story.


	17. Junior Year

Two weeks after the new school year began Steve and Natasha celebrated their one year anniversary. After asking Sarah for advice on what to get, Natasha decided on a new set of cookware for their apartment. This ended up being more of a gift for both of them, since they both like to cook. The smells coming from the kitchen woke Natasha.  
“Morning, Nat. Did I wake you?”  
“Whatever you’re making woke me up. It smells delicious.”  
“I hope you’ll enjoy it. I’ve made scrambled eggs, bacon, and something special it took a few days to find the recipe for.”  
Steve brings the plates over to the table as she sits down. The one part of the meal that catches her eye is the most important. He returned the favor of the Irish breakfast she made with a special Russian recipe.  
“Steve, you made Syrniki? My grandmother made this for me for breakfast when I stayed with her during the summers. This is perfect.”  
Their meal was eaten in companionable silence. Natasha could tell Steve was enjoying the Syrniki as much as he enjoyed the Veal Orlov. After they finished, they each had one more surprise for the other.  
“Before we head out for the day, I have a present for you Steve.”  
“Nat you didn’t have to get me anything else. The cookware was more than enough.”  
“You did notice that, I got that for us. This one is just for you.”  
Handing him a small box, she waits patiently while he gently removes the paper. Inside was the watch he had been admiring when they went shopping for their dining room table.   
“You bought this…? When, how did you keep this hidden?”  
“I purchased it while you were arranging for the delivery of the furniture. I had it hidden in the one place you never would have thought to look.”  
“Where was that?”  
“Uh-uh, not telling. If I do, you’ll always look there for your gifts.”  
“That’s one of the things I love about you, there’s always a way for you to keep me guessing. Anyway, I have something for you as well.”  
Natasha can’t contain her excitement at what the gift could be. Feverishly ripping into the paper, she finds a small jewelry box. When she opens it the bracelet inside takes her breath away.  
“Steve, this is…this is unbelievable! A diamond bracelet? This must have cost a fortune!”  
“Actually, it didn’t. That bracelet has been passed down through three generations of my family. My great-grandmother gave it to her daughter, who then gave it to my Mom, and she wanted it to be on the wrist of the woman I love.”  
Tears of joy fill Natasha’s eyes as she slips the bracelet on. It fits her perfectly, and after pulling him in for a kiss, she whispers through parted lips.  
“I love you, Steve.”  
Hearing her say the words for the first time makes his heart thunder like the galloping of horse’s hooves. The rest of the day was just for them. It continued with lunch at Brighton Beach, and followed part of the path of their first date. That night, they went on another cruise around New York with their picture taken under the stars. After arriving at home, they had multiple messages from their friends on the happy occasion. At that moment Steve and Natasha were blissfully unaware of the changes that would soon come to all of them.


	18. News

The double date at the Ballet came in September. Despite being uncomfortable in the suit, Bucky did enjoy himself. It ended up being one of the best dates he had with Maria. Steve even caught his best friend extremely engrossed in the story being presented on stage.  
“See Buck, I told you going to the ballet wouldn’t be that bad. Admit it, you enjoyed it.”  
“Yeah, I enjoyed it as much as one would enjoy a root canal.”  
Natasha gets a little miffed at Bucky for his comparison, until he breaks out in laughter.  
“Don’t get that look on your face Natasha. I was just kidding. I really did enjoy it. It was a great change of pace from football.”  
“Nat, you should be proud he said that. It’s as close as he’ll get to saying you were right.”  
“So what’s next? Hopefully it’s an activity that gets me out of this zoot suit.”  
“Not so fast, Bucky. We still have dinner reservations. We promised Steve and Natasha that if they paid for the ballet, we were taking them to dinner.”  
Over dinner, the two couples talked, and laughed. Bucky told stories that Steve had to correct a few times. It was towards the end of the night when Maria dropped the bombshell news.  
“So, guys I’ve got something big I want to tell you all about. When I came back from studying in Italy, I had no idea this would happen.”  
The three of them look at her inquisitively, wondering what the big deal is.  
“Friday morning I was called into the Dean’s office. He told me that I have enough credits to graduate early. I’m graduating in December.”  
“That’s great Maria! Any plans yet for after college?”  
“Not yet, Natasha. Can’t rush it, it’s still three months away.”  
“Well, all of us at least have to get together for a graduation party for you.”  
“I’d like that Bucky. It will be the last time all six of us are together on campus.”  
Ever the perceptive one, Steve noticed an underlying subtext in the way she said ‘last time’, he’s not sure what she meant by that, but it did make him worry a little bit for his best friend. Having gotten to know her fairly well, there may be something else she wants to say, but it’s probably something she has to tell Bucky first.  
“Well, I think we should call it a night. Steve, Natasha, thanks for today. I can tell Bucky is starting to get uncomfortable in his suit.”  
“Thanks for dinner, you guys. It’s getting late; Steve and I promised his Mom we’d have lunch with her tomorrow.”  
The two couple parts ways, and later that night, Bucky knows there was something else Maria wanted to say at dinner. At their apartment, she decides to address the elephant in the room.  
“So when you graduate early, where is that going to leave us, Maria?”  
“Bucky, I’m not sure. All I know is that I am graduating early. Beyond that, I don’t know what my plans are going to be.”  
“Fair enough, hey how about a movie?”  
They settle in to watch Forrest Gump. Normally Maria sits close to him, but this time she leans over on the arm of the couch. The tension between them is palpable; Bucky can feel that there is something she isn’t telling him. Deciding not to press the matter, he focuses his attention on the movie. When Tuesday morning came the whole world changed.  
“Morning Bucky, listen there is something I didn’t tell you…”  
He didn’t seem to hear her as she stepped out of their bedroom. Whatever he was watching on the television had his complete attention.  
“Bucky? What’s wrong?”  
“Huh…? Oh, I’m watching the news. What were you saying?”  
“You never watch the news. Something big must have happened.”  
Coming around to sit beside him, the report he has been watching completely catches her off guard.  
“As we reported earlier, two American military installations were attacked overseas. As of yet reports are spotty on casualties. We warn you that the images we are about to show you are extremely graphic in nature.”  
Photos of the devastation scroll across the screen. The couple is silent seeing all of this, when the reporter breaks back in.  
“We have just received word that the President is about to address the nation. We go now live to The Capitol for his remarks.”  
“Good Morning. At 8:15 a.m. local time, two military bases were decimated. So far no group has claimed responsibility for these attacks. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the soldiers and their families. These acts will not go without retaliation. In a joint meeting with Congress, we have decided to pursue those responsible and bring them to justice.”  
“Once again, that was live from The Capitol. We will keep you updated on this breaking news as more information becomes available.”  
Classes were cancelled for the day. Most of the students stayed glued to their televisions. Clint had just come back from his first month of training with the F.B.I, and called Natasha and asked for the four of them to come over.  
“So what are you hearing over there Clint? Does anybody have any thoughts on who was responsible?”  
“I wouldn’t know. The only thing I can say is that all the branches of government are tight-lipped about this. It was an act of war though, Bobbi.”  
“That’s painfully obvious. Feels kind of like the Gulf War all over again.”  
“Yeah, no doubt Bucky. Look, right now there’s no point in getting paranoid. You heard the reports. Until they have more information, speculation is useless. It could have been a small group of insurgents.”  
“Hardly seems like a small group could wipe out two heavily fortified military installations, Clint.”  
“Relax Steve; it will be a while before this escalates to the point of full blown war.”  
All of them were proven wrong, because over the next few days, a group did claim responsibility for the attacks, and the nation was at war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end of the story. The next few chapters shape the events of Back from a War. Still hope everyone is enjoying this, feel free to comment, and leave kudos/feedback.


	19. Down the road

As the months passed by, Clint was back in training with the Bureau and college became a safe haven for the remaining five friends. As Maria’s graduation day neared, she and Bucky began to fight more often. All of it finally erupted when she told him her final news.  
“Look Bucky, I tried to tell you this a while ago. I got offered a great job in London, and it would be foolish for me to turn it down.”  
“But what about us? Come on Maria, we’ve been together almost a year now. I thought things were great?”  
“Things were great with us. But this is the opportunity of a lifetime. I wish you would be supportive.”  
“But I don’t understand. Isn’t there something similar you could do here? Why don’t you stay?”  
“There’s nothing here for me. Nothing that would make me pass this up.”  
“Nothing? So I’m nothing to you, is that it?”  
“Don’t be like that. Over the past few months we’ve grown apart. You can’t tell me you didn’t see it happening.”  
“NO, I didn’t! Because you’ve barely talked to me. How was I supposed to know?”  
“I’m not going to do this with you right now. I have to pack. I’ve already taken the job.”  
Maria turns to enter their room and pack her clothes. She heard the door slam as he left the apartment. This would be the last time they ever saw each other. It didn’t take long for him to start drinking again, and more heavily than he used too. A few weeks later, Steve decided it was time for an intervention.  
“Bucky, this isn’t good for you. I understand you’re hurting because Maria left. But killing your liver is not the answer.”  
“Shut up Steve, you can’t possibly understand. You and Natasha have the perfect relationship. I never should have been jealous of you. All it got me was heartbreak.”  
“That’s bullshit Buck. You remember what you said to me the first day I met Natasha? There are plenty of college women around. You can’t let one woman get you down. You’ve still got a life to live.”  
“You’ll never get it Steve. With Maria I finally outgrew the ladies’ man persona I had in high school. What am I supposed to do now?”  
“You move on, and do something constructive. Moping is not going to do anyone any good.”  
A small part of what was said broke through. Bucky stumbled out of the bar to sleep off his hangover. The next day he enlisted in the Army, he also requested to be sent to basic as soon as possible. When he was set to leave, he went by Steve and Natasha’s apartment, to say good-bye.  
“When I said do something constructive, this isn’t what I had in mind Bucky.”  
“No Steve, you were absolutely right. Staying in New York would keep me dwelling on what happened. The country is at war, and the best thing I can do is serve to keep her free. Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out tomorrow morning.”  
“Whatever you do, come back alive.”  
No more words are spoken as Bucky hugs his friends. When he leaves, neither of them know what to say. They only feel guilty because they set him up with Maria in the first place.


	20. Is this the End

After Bucky left the months began to pass by quicker. Steve secured a part time job, and was assigned to Midtown High for his student teaching. As he and Natasha fell more deeply in love, junior year was coming to an end, and their two year anniversary was fast approaching. The decision to propose came to him one night, so the next day he went out and bought a diamond engagement ring. He didn’t know she found it.  
“Oh my God! I can’t believe he bought this. We’re so close to our two year anniversary. He couldn’t be planning…”  
Natasha’s thoughts are interrupted as she hears the door open and close. Quickly putting the ring back in its hiding place, she leaves the bedroom to greet him.  
“Hi baby. How was work?”  
“Long day, glad to be home.”  
“I’m glad you’re home too. We got another letter from Bucky today.”  
He had been sending letters every two months. All of them were about what he’s seen, the battles he’s fought, and just how he misses them. Every letter was a reminder of why Bucky left. It kept Steve dwelling on his feelings of guilt about the break-up.  
“Seriously, Steve. You can’t keep getting that look in your eyes when you read his letters. His decision to enlist was not your fault.”  
“I know, Nat. Let’s put this aside for now. What do you want to do tonight?”  
“I made reservations for us at Molly’s. I thought we could have a traditional Irish dinner.”  
“Now that sounds great. What time?”  
“Seven. You’ve got time to shower and change.”  
It was a perfect romantic evening. Upon Steve’s suggestion, Natasha tried the Shepherd’s pie. When the dinner was over they returned home and watched classic comedy movies until late into the night. Sleep would still elude Steve, as his thoughts continued to center on Bucky. Another two weeks would pass, and the decision he made would have far reaching consequences.  
“Welcome to the U.S. Army recruitment center. What can I do for you, son?”  
The man who greeted Steve was not at all what he expected. Standing behind his desk he looked like a brick wall with an eye patch. Despite the gray hair, his remaining eye shone with a youthful spirit. The name plate on his desk read: Colonel Fury.  
“I’m here to enlist, Sir. There’s a war on and I want to fight for my country.”  
“What’s your name, recruit?”  
“Steve Rogers.”  
“Rogers, you’re local aren’t you?”  
“Yes, Sir, born in Brooklyn, and right now attending college.”  
“Did your father serve? Name of Joseph?”  
“You knew my father?”  
“I served with him. Good man, good soldier. He was the reason I only lost an eye in battle. So tell me Steve, why do you want to enlist?”  
“Because a man has to stand up for what’s right, even when the world is standing against him.”  
“You are Joseph’s son. He said the exact same thing to me before we marched on Baghdad. All right, there are a few standard tests, mainly to check your health, see if you’re fit for duty.”  
Steve passed all of the tests with high marks. The only concern was his asthma. When he was able to prove it was under control, his enlistment became official. Now he just had to hope Natasha would be supportive.  
“Hey Nat, how were classes today?”  
“Exhausting, how about your work day?”  
“The students glued me to my chair. I was beginning to think I was getting through to them, but not so much.”  
It will get better. Any word from Bucky?”  
“Yeah, this letter he sent was different. I’m worried about him. I can still understand why he enlisted. I just wish he wasn’t over there all alone.”  
“Steve, he’s your best friend. I get that, but don’t you remember that you told me he used to go off on his own a lot, and wouldn’t tell you where. You’re not the only one who is worried about him. I also wanted to set him up with Maria. I feel just as guilty as you do.”  
“But he doesn’t blame you, or me. He’s hurting, and I’m not there with him. I shouldn’t have let him go.”  
“You couldn’t have stopped him, you know that right? Maybe he thought this was the only way.”  
“But you don’t understand, Nat. You haven’t known him as long as I have.”  
“Then help me understand. Help see what you see.”  
“You remember how I told you I was bullied when I was younger? It was Bucky who always protected me from the bullies. He was the one who taught me to defend myself. He’s not just my best friend, you even said it, he’s my brother.”  
“I’ve seen that look on your face before. You did something stupid didn’t you?”  
“I enlisted. I leave for basic training next week.”  
“YOU WHAT?! Steve, how could you do this without talking to me? Did you even think about how this would make me feel?”  
“I thought about it. This had to be the hardest decision of my life. He needs me, he’s fighting a war, and I have no right to do any less.”  
“He needs you?! He’s a grown man! What about what you need? What about what I need? I need you and now you’re going to leave me!”  
“I’m coming back, I promise you that. Why can’t you be supportive?”  
“Because I don’t want to lose you! You remember when you told me how your Mom felt when your Dad didn’t come back? Please don’t make me go through that again.”  
Tears start to fall from her eyes as her own memories come flooding back. What she’s about to say is something she didn’t tell him yet.  
“I don’t understand. Go through what again?”  
“You’re not the only one who lost a parent in the war. My Dad was a medical helicopter pilot. He died when a surface to air missile hit the chopper he was flying. He was transporting injured soldiers away from the battlefield. I was only seven, and I had to be the strong one for my mother. She cried for days.”  
“Nat I promise you. I’m going to come back, and I’m going to bring Bucky home as well.”  
“You’re a terrible liar. You’re making a promise you can’t keep.”  
“I-I don’t make promises that I can’t keep. Don’t you trust me and my love for you? Can’t you just believe me?”  
“I wish that I could. I love you, but if you really wanted me to be supportive, you would have talked to me about it first. Maybe the fact that you didn’t says you don’t love me as much as you think. So go, but don’t expect me to be waiting for you if you come back.”  
Natasha storms out, slamming the door behind her. Steve can do nothing but stare. This wasn’t the reaction he expected. As a thousand thoughts run through his mind, he decides not to follow her. He believes in his heart that when she calms down she’ll come back. When the time came for him to leave, his decision broke him to the core. He had lost the one woman who saw him for who he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. It's heartbreaking the way Steve and Nat's story ends in this one, I know. So if you haven't read Back from a War, be sure to read it after you finish this. Thanks to everyone who read and left kudos. I very much appreciate it.


End file.
